The Dynamic Duo
Prologue - Early Years In the early years of the war, the Soviet Union was the play toy of any faction that wanted an easy kill. The High Command was full of traitors, rogues, and spies from foreign factions. The most prominent depiction of this mess could be shown with the UR advance through Kamatchka, SE through Mongolia and Tian Shan, AW through Turkey, EA through Belarus and Moscow, and the LJ through West Magadan, all coordinated to attack at the same time. This was when two young comrades, brothers, stepped up and led the counter-offensive. Chapter 1 - The Battle of Magadan The brothers started their offensive at their port, as so drive out any Junta presence in their homeland. Quickly, their efforts became noticed by ally and foe alike, and their numbers continued to expand. They followed the inspiration of a battle hero at the time, Commissar Nukah. He and the rest of the Sons of Soviet were engaged in an effort to create breathing room for the biggest counteroffensive in the history of this ongoing war. It is notable to add that Commissar Nukah was arrested for dealing with the enemy, and was shot soon after for his treason. With this change in power, the newly enstated Commissar SMG took over the Battlegroup. He and Eleventy continued their advances, and eventually met the large contingent of Junta troops defending West Magadan. This Junta army comprised of forces from both West and East Magadan, as the Republic's troops now occupied East Magadan. In the battle known as Bitva porta, translated roughly as the Battle for the Port, approximately 15,000 Junta forces stood against the force of 10,000 highly-trained Soviet forces, from the newly-named Soviet Defense battlegroup. Leading the Soviet Forces were Commissars SMG and Eleventy_Four, Major Lazy_Comrade, and Captain Painnn. In the front of the Junta lines stood two of the war's most notorious battle heroes: Generals Majik_Mewt and Aceman. The battle started with a standstill, followed by an order from the Junta lines to open up with their trench mortars. Acid rained down on the Soviet troops, but this had been planned as all troops in the front lines were protected by the shadow of hammers in the lead. A squad of 10 Cannon Walkers came up from the back and began to open fire on the mortars. Within seconds, the enemy mortars were merely spots of blood and twisted metal permanently engrained into the ground on which they had stood. Following an order from SMG, a batallion of Bear Tanks and Kv2's approached their firing positions on the hill overlooking the battlefield. Almost immediately, heat shells began to come down on the advancing Junta army. Majik_Mewt and Aceman knew that the biggest priority was to target the mechs. They ordered 15 missile rocs to fly over to the walker's position. Suddenly, 10 sickles rose up from behind the walkers. Immediately the sickles began to tear into the rocs, sending multiple helos to the ground. Junta snipers on board the rocs tried to target the sickles, but the secret weapon of the Union was too agile for the rocs. As the last missile roc went down, the pilot fired a desperate missile at one of the walkers. It hits its target, tearing through the double barrels of the cannon walker, disabling any further shots from this behemoth. Aceman fires off a flare into the sky, giving the luminous signal for their troops to charge. Drunk Mexican infantrymen, fired up by their passion for tequila and war, charge into the formation of Russian paratroopers, who calmly and cooly gun them down. A single Mexican soldier is captured by a platoon of paratroopers. The soldier cries out "Viva la Junta!" as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a serum, which he swiftly injects into himself. His body begins to contort and twist around; his skin turns green and veins bulge from the ever-growing muscles in his arms. With a mighty roar the new-born hulk springs into action, His eyes flick viciously from side to side, searching for an enemy to tear apart limb from limb. The Soviet soldiers empty their clips into the bulky green mass, but the bullets merely infuriate the beast further. The hulk picks up the closest soldier to him and throws him to the ground, hard enough that the unfortunate Union trooper's skull is split open in 4 ways. As the remaining troops fall back, a Russian sniper opens fire on the hulk. It began to fall back, and as it retreated into Junta lines, three saw walkers came up and protected its fall-back. 3 jungle warriors emerge, along with 5 amazonian squads each, and begin to launch their explosive projectiles onto the Russian troops. This time, the hammers are unable to protect the Red Army soldiers, and many troops are wounded or killed. The damaged hammers move out of the way as a brightly colored hammer marches towards the saw walkers' position. The saw walker pilots laugh as they see this easy prey approaching, until they notice the white objects riding on the shoulders of the inferno hammer. Before the pilots realize the danger they are in, the AT snipers positioned on top of the hammer open fire, disabling the saw walkers and doing massive damage. The inferno reaches the stunned warriors below, and before any can react, a wave of fire sweeps down on top of them, reducing that force to ash. The inferno steps back for a second as two vultures fire on the saw walkers, destroying them in one shot. Commissar SMG fires his flare into the sky, ordering the full charge. With a little less than half their original force still able to fight, the Junta begin to retreat. Cannon walkers continue to bombard the retreating troops, Kv2's fire from their positions on the hill, and swarms of paratroopers rush towards the fleeing mass. When they reach the water's edge, the remaining Junta prepare for one last defensive move. They have their hulks stand in the front of the line, with chemical busses behind them. Behind the busses are three reapers, protected by the row of AT guns. The first wave of paratroopers reaches the hulk formation, and begin to fire into the line. The hulks take major damage from the sheer number of guns being fired in their faces. Just as the hulks are about to be defeated, the chemical busses spray the hulks and paratroopers with poison. The hulks are instantly healed by this action, but the troopers begin to melt as they continue to be sprayed. The remaining troops fall back, giving the reapers the opportunity to recharge the chemical busses. The port is now foggy, and visibility is down to a minimum. SMG had almost expected this to happen, but seeing now the Junta's full defensive force, he ordered Major Lazy_Comrade and Captain Painnn to lead separate flanking assaults. Commissar Eleventy would lead the frontal assault, and Commissar SMG would take his personal squadron of sickles for the aerial assault. Major Lazy_Comrade and Captain Painnn got into position and waited for the signal to strike. Commissar Eleventy ordered all of his cannon walkers to load up and prepare to fire double shots at the enemy. Commissar SMG loaded up and took off with his squadron of 50 sickles. The strategy that was formulated was very simple. While Painnn and Lazy_Comrade brought their armies to the flanks along the coast, Eleventy would take the majority of the enemy fire. SMG would take his squadron up above the fog bank where they were nearly invisible and no sound would be made noticeable to the enemy. Finally, after intense waiting, the shots are fired simultaneously. Blood splatters through the fog as war cries spill across the battlefield from the Junta forces. Eleventy's troops clash with Majik_Mewt's, as Aceman holds his troops together, waiting for a possible flanking maneuver. Sure enough, out of the fog comes the flanking assault from the Soviets. The battle dredges on, both armies slowly diminish. At one moment there seems to be a standstill in the battle. Not a shot is fired, no one dares to breath for fear of being the first one attacked. The moment lasts only for a second, but in that split second, all sides could hear the distant drone of helicopter rotors. Then, in a brilliant flash of light and sound, missiles rain down on the Junta armor as infantry are torn apart by MG fire from the sickles. SMG and his sickles strafe along the top of the Junta encampment, destroying anything they could fire at. Both sides continue to attack, but eventually the Juntas cannot hold out. With a mere handful of men left, Majik_Mewt and Aceman are forced to surrender. As per regulation set by the Geneva Convention, formerly renamed as Isotx, the remaining troops are sent back to Sao Paolo, and West Magadan is now in Soviet control.